1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to commerce within a social networking system. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to managing commerce related groups and communications within a social networking system.
2. Background and Relevant Art
While formal commercial settings are commonly utilized for the purchase of goods, people also buy and sell goods in informal commercial settings. For example, garage sales, yard sales, and estate sales provide a setting where individuals can negotiate the sale and purchase of a wide range of goods. These informal commercial settings embody the notion that “one man's trash is another man's treasure,” and provide individuals with ways to sell things they no longer want, or purchase things they need for less than they would typically spend in a formal commercial setting.
It is not surprising that the garage sale format of buying and selling goods has transitioned online via social networking systems. A social networking system generally allows for the formation of forum-like groups dedicated to a singular purpose. Social networking system users can join a social networking system group to participate in discussions, ask questions, post articles, etc. A social networking system “for-sale” group typically functions like a neighborhood garage sale and allows users to submit sale listings that advertise goods they would like to buy or sell. Users can utilize the functionality of the social networking system to inquire after a particular item they would like to buy, or sell a particular item that they no longer need.
Additionally, users can also buy and sell items via their own personal newsfeeds within a social networking system. For example, a user's personal newsfeed can include social networking system posts from the user's social networking system “friends” or co-users. Thus, a user can create a social networking system post or “sale listing” advertising an item for sale. Once the user creates the sale listing, the user can submit the sale listing to the social networking system for distribution via the newsfeeds of the user's friends.
Problems arise, however, due to the fact that a social networking system generally does not specifically classify a particular social networking system group as a for-sale group. For example, even though the social networking system may host a particular group where members buy and sell various goods, the social networking system generally has no mechanism to classify that particular group in a different manner from other social networking system groups that have no commercial intent. Accordingly, because the particular group is not appropriately classified as a for-sale group, the social networking system may fail to include the particular group in relevant search results, or may fail to suggest membership in the particular group to a social networking system user who would benefit from knowing that the particular group exists.
Similarly, further problems arise in light of the fact that a social networking system generally does not specifically classify a social networking system post as a sale listing. For example, a social networking system user may compose a social networking system post for the purpose of advertising a particular item that the user would like to sell (e.g., a sale listing). However, because the social networking system has no specific classification for sale listings, the social networking system may not include the user's post in relevant searches. Furthermore, the social networking system may not submit the user's post to newsfeeds and groups where the post will have the greatest advantage.
Thus, there are several disadvantages to current methods for managing commerce related groups and communications within a social networking system.